


Never Ever

by bambam1a



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, BamBam-centric, Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Photo Shoots, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: Bambam has a bad experience at a photo shoot, the other members are angry.





	Never Ever

**Author's Note:**

> The title makes me cringe too, but I couldn't come up with anything else so bear with it. 
> 
> Hello! I happily bring you another Bambam-centric fic! I'm happy you guys leave me kudos and comments, it really makes me so so happy to know that you actually like the stuff I write! Thank you so much!
> 
> This is my fifth Got7 fic and all of them start with "Bambam" and all of them have a Got7 song as a title, give me some creativity, please.
> 
> Anyway, let's go! :D

Bambam had just finished a solo photo shoot and was getting ready to leave. He had changed back to his own clothes, but didn't bother to take his make-up off, he could do that home. He couldn't wait to get home, he was hungry and all the members had decided to go out to eat together once Bambam was done with his schedule. They were now between comebacks, having some time to rest with small schedules, most of the solo, every now and then. 

Bambam was focusing on his phone, sitting on the dressing room couch while waiting for his manager and staff to tell him they were leaving. He was texting the members in their groupchat that he was coming home soon. Just as he was sending _very_ funny photos in the groupchat, there was a knock on the door. Bambam looked up as the photographer walked in. He greeted them all with a ”hello” and a bow. 

Bambam felt like something was a bit off as the man asked to talk with Bambam, but it wasn't that unusual for photographers to want to talk with him afterwards so Bambam was fine with it. The staff left the room and it was only the two of them, the photographer and Bambam. Bambam couldn't remember the man's name, it was his first time seeing him anyway, he was not _old_ but definitely quite a bit older than Bambam, probably in his early thirties. 

Bambam put his phone away as the photographer came to sit next to him, a bit too close in Bambam's liking, their thighs were almost touching. 

”It was a pleasure to work with you Bambam, you are very natural in front of the camera,” the man complimented him. 

”Thank you,” Bambam forced out and tried to smile. Something definitely wasn't right, the man was looking at him a bit creepily. 

”I got some really pretty photos of you, too bad...” the man said and drifted off. Bambam flinched when he felt a hand on his thigh. ”Too bad you had to have all those clothes on.” 

Alarms went off in his head, Bambam had to get out of here, he wasn't comfortable with this, definitely wasn't. He tried to move the man's hand off his thigh but it just made him smile more and squeeze his thigh harder. 

”Don't try to resist, there's no one here to see, it's okay,” the photographer said and his other hand lifted to Bambam's face and trailed along his jaw line, thumb swiping across his cheekbone. Bambam was panicking, his heart was racing and he just wanted out. 

”Please stop, I don't want this,” he said, voice breaking. He was scared. The man was ignoring him as he kept running his hand and fingers on Bambam's neck, face and hair while his other hand was massaging Bambam's thigh. 

Bambam struggled against him and pushed him as hard as he could. The photographer flew backwards but was quickly back up, he was now standing and looking down on Bambam. The younger boy didn't realize this could've been his chance, a chance to at least try to run but he just kept staring at the creepy man. In no time the man was back on the couch with him, this time roughly pushing Bambam on his back and pinning him against the couch. 

”Stop!” Bambam yelled and choked when he felt a hand on his mouth. 

”Can't have anyone interrupt us,” the photographer whispered and Bambam squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the man's hand under his shirt. The hand trailed back down to his hips and thigh and squeezed his inner thigh. Bambam almost bit his tongue when he suddenly felt lips on his neck. This was _too much!_ He wanted to scream but couldn't, the man's hand pressing hard on his mouth. His own hands were free, fortunately, and he grabbed the man's other hand, which was _way_ too close to his dick right now. He dug his nails on the man's hand and he hissed, lifting his head and glaring at Bambam. 

”Stop resisting! You are nothing but a pretty thing, I can do anything with you,” he spat angrily and slapped Bambam across the face. Anger flared inside Bambam and he did slap back, hard. He didn't waste time hitting more to get the man off of him, he succeeded in pushing him on the floor and Bambam shot up. His heart was hammering in his chest as he rushed towards the door, he just needed to get out. But he had no such luck, the photographer was up in seconds and grabbed Bambam's arm, but Bambam ripped his arm free and dashed to the door, he flung it open and stepped outside to see where the staff and his manager were. 

”Shall we leave?” he asked once he spotted his manager. He was trying to smile like nothing was wrong, too ashamed to say anything about what had happened. He flinched when he felt someone squeeze his ass, the photographer winked at him and walked away. Bambam was probably shaking, heart still racing and he was sweating. But he tried to act normal as the staff was finishing whatever they were doing. Bambam was taken to the car and he walked out the door hoping he'd never see the photographer ever again.

-

_You are nothing but a pretty thing, I can do anything with you._ Those words were still echoing in Bambam's head when he walked the stairs up to their dorm. He could still feel the man's hands on his body and lips on his neck. It made him sick, he had worked with hard photographers before but he had never experienced anything like that. They had never tried to _sexually harass_ him, never directly objectified him like that and let him know that he was nothing. He usually wasn't one to cry, but at the moment he really felt like crying.

Unlocking the door to the dorm, he walked in and took off his shoes. He'd just go to his, and Yugyeom's, room to change clothes and do something to his make-up. He wasn't in the mood for going out anymore but he couldn't just suddenly say no. 

He didn't greet any of the members, didn't really pay attention to them as he walked from the hall to the living room, heading towards his room. But suddenly Youngjae was there, yelling his name. His hyung grabbed his arm from behind and Bambam's body reacted before he had time to think. He turned around and slapped Youngjae right in the face. He stood frozen as he realized what he had done. The hit hadn't been exactly hard, Bambam was drained so it probably didn't hurt that much, it didn't matter though, the hurt on Youngjae's face was obvious and Bambam felt _so_ bad. 

”Bambam!” Jinyoung scolded him loudly. He, Jackson and Yugyeom had been there to witness the whole scene. Bambam was shaking violently again but he couldn't get a word out of his mouth. When Youngjae had grabbed him, the photographer's face had flashed in his mind. 

Jinyoung was now standing in front of him, Jackson was hugging Youngjae's side and Yugyeom was just frowning in the background. Bambam wasn't thinking straight anymore, he didn't know what to do so he just let out a pathetic ”I'm sorry, hyung”, and dropped on his knees to bow on the floor.

 

Jinyoung was confused as ever when Bambam suddenly was on the floor bowing to Youngjae as an apology for _hitting him in the face._ Jinyoung had been ready to scold Bambam when he had seen what the younger did to Youngjae, but now he was just confused. Everything wasn't alright with Bambam. In the corner of his eye he could see Jaebum and Mark get in the room as well. He looked down on the boy on the floor, Youngjae now kneeling as well and frantically asking Bambam to get up, saying it wasn't that serious. 

”Bambam,” Jinyoung said as he got on his knees as well. He noticed Bambam shaking like a leaf, he put his hand on Bambam's back, to comfort him, but the other boy flinched and Jinyoung pulled his hand back. ”It's just me. What's wrong?” Jinyoung asked and slowly put his hand back on Bambam's back, rubbing it gently. Bambam was mumbling something but none of them understood a word. 

”Bam, you can get up,” Jackson said and Bambam didn't refuse as Jinyoung and Jackson pulled him up from the floor. Jaebum was observing on the side, Mark and Yugyeom having moved to the other of the room so they weren't on anyone's way. 

Bambam looked around with wide eyes, everyone was there. His eyes locked with Youngjae's, his hyung's cheek was a bit red already. 

”I'm so sorry, hyung,” Bambam said again. ”I didn't mean to do that, I was just startled. I though you were someone else,” he continued and Youngjae nodded. 

”I'm not mad, Bam, really. It's okay, didn't even hurt,” Youngjae said but it didn't stop Bambam feeling guilty, he had just his hit his friend. 

”Did something happen? At the photo shoot?” Jaebum spoke for the first time. It wasn't hard to make the connection between Bambam's weird actions and the photo shoot he had just come back from. Bambam had been fine when he had left for the photo shoot but now he was acting so _strange_.

”I- Uh, yeah… I- I'm... Mark?” Bambam stammered, not knowing what to say. Everyone looked at Mark when he said his name, asked for him. It wasn't like Mark had done anything wrong, Bambam just really wanted a hug, someone to squeeze him, and Mark was just right. 

”What?” Mark asked, confused himself too. But Bambam just shook his head and walked to the oldest, who had walked closer to them, and hugged him, buried himself in Mark's neck. 

”Okay, tell us what's wrong,” Mark said and ran his fingers through Bambam's hair. All the members gathered around, sitting on the floor or the couch. Mark guided himself and Bambam on the couch.

 

Bambam took a deep breath before speaking. He was embarrassed now, how had he managed to create such a scene. He tried to ignore the embarrassment, he wanted to tell them. 

”The photographer… At the photo shoot,” he started and Jaebum nodded for him to continue when he was quiet for a few seconds. ”He, uh, he came to talk to me after the shoot. But he didn't want to talk.. Yeah, not exactly,” Bambam continued and grimaced at the memory. Jackson was frowning, so was Jaebum. They probably could sense what was coming, the others didn't seem to have any idea. 

”H-He started to feel me up, a little… And I said no! I didn't want him to do it,” was explaining, panicking again as he had to recall the situation. Mark tensed under him, multiple yells rang in the room as all the members were shocked and angry. Jaebum's jaw was doing _the thing_ and Bambam would've laughed if he wasn't feeling so distressed. Bambam knew Mark was angry, but he was also trying to comfort Bambam, he hugged him tight and held his hands, Bambam was thankful for that.

”Did he do anything else? Than just feel you up?” Jackson asked and Bambam shook his head, Mark sighed in relief. 

”But, uh, when I tired to stop him, he said that.. That I'm just a pretty thing and he can do anything with me,” Bambam said and broke down completely. The tears were finally pouring on his cheeks and Mark was holding his shaking body firmly. Bambam felt so ashamed having been told that he was just used for his body, that he wasn't needed if it wasn't for his body.

”That's not true!” Yugyeom exclaimed from next to Bambam and Mark. Jackson wanted to throw up, he was disgusted that someone would say something like that to Bambam. 

”Don't believe a word he said! No one can do anything to you without your consent and you are not just an object that can be used. You are a human being and you don't deserve being treated like that!” Jackson said heatedly. Bambam was looking at him through his tears and managed a small smile. Jackson truly was an amazing person. Bambam motioned his arms towards Jackson and the older came and pulled Bambam in a hug, he lifted the younger up and Bambam wrapped his legs around Jackson's waist and hands around him and cried hiding his face in Jackson's neck.

”A-and he pressed his hand o-on my mouth, so I-I couldn't scream for help or even talk,” Bambam cried. Jaebum moved next to them and rubbed his hand on Bambam's back and ran his fingers through Bambam's hair, trying to comfort him.

 

”What's his name? Did you tell the manager? They're taking care of it, right?” Jaebum spoke, he was _so_ angry, Bambam shook his head again. ”I didn't want to tell anyone,” he sniffled.

”We should tell him, get that damn piece of shit fired,” Jaebum said and everyone in the room agreed with him. None of them wanted Bambam to be treated like that and the photographer deserved to be fired.

”Maybe he has harassed other people as well, it would be good to get him fired and maybe get a juicy article that would ruin his whole image, no one would want to hire him again,” Jackson said, wanting the worst for the man for having hurt their baby. 

 

After a while they had cancelled their plan to go out to eat, instead they had ordered takeout. Bambam was cuddling with his best friend on the couch, Youngjae was with them as well, sitting on one of the armchairs. Bambam still kept apologizing for hitting Youngjae and the older just kept telling him it was okay, he could understand why Bambam had reacted that way now that he knew what had happened.

The hyungs were in the kitchen talking with their manager about the whole situation. They wanted the word out that the photographer harassed people, but they, or their manager, didn't want Bambam's name out. Bambam just wanted to forget everything that had happened. For now on, he'd probably be more careful at photo shoot, or at any schedule for the matter. Today's experience had been terrible. 

”Should we watch this drama? Or a music show?” Yugyeom asked, pulling Bambam out of his thoughts. Bambam smiled and pressed himself more tightly against Yugyeom. 

”Music show,” Bambam answered and Youngjae agreed with him. Yugyeom pouted, he loved dramas but changed the channel anyway. Bambam giggled a little and poked Yugyeom's cheek. Youngjae rolled his eyes at the two when they started poking and tickling each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Please give me some kudos and leave some comments!! :)
> 
> ++ Check out my other Got7/Bambam fics! :D


End file.
